Princess and the Dragon
by trishpip
Summary: This is presented as a fantasy story cooked up by Betty after Henry propositions her over the walkie-talkies in Episode 2x11, "Zero Worship". Rated T for suggestive or implied themes.


I knew when the evil Baron Von Schnabel threw the sack over my head and carried me kicking and screaming to this place, that I was to be the next sacrifice to the Black Dragon of Westerly Downs. The black dragon, it is said, demands an annual diet of young and innocent princesses, and the ransom must be paid or he will unleash his anger upon the village. I do not wish to be devoured by the Black Dragon, but I offer my life in exchange for the safety of my people. I pray they may have a fruitful harvest, in case this be their last.

When we arrived, Baron Von Schnabel pulled the sack away but did not untie my hands and feet. "The Black Dragon," he snarled, "prefers the princess to be bound… and naked."

I would not show my fear to this blackguard, so I held my spine straight and my head high as he cut away my silken gown. "So proud, so brave, I wonder if you think that will improve your flavor and sweeten his disposition for the coming year. Tsk, tsk, probably not. Though, may I say, he will find you an appetizing little tidbit." I held back a shudder as the bastard looked me over from top to bottom, all the while licking his lips. "Yes, I must admit I envy the beast. I'd have a nibble for myself if I weren't afraid of spoiling the meal. One learns soon enough not to anger dragons, dear girl." With this, he removed his leather glove to reveal the charred remains of his left hand.

"Lesson learned, Sir Dragon!" He announced to the emptiness around us, "Your fresh meat has arrived, and I hope that you will be satisfied! Though I would warn you, you may find this princess to be a tart one!" His laughter rang out and echoed on the walls of the cave as he departed, leaving me cold and alone with only the promise of teeth and flames in my future.

I cannot tell you how long I stood in the cave, refusing to shiver or quake, though the air was cold and my fear was great. My aunt, the Countess of Palatine, insisted that a Princess must always present herself with grace and decorum, no matter how dire the situation. I received many raps across the shoulders and wrists before taking that lesson, but it served me well. The black dragon would come, and seeing me unafraid, perhaps he would reconsider his feast. This is the hope that kept me standing until I could stand no more. This is the hope that had me sitting straight and proud until my bottom could no longer tolerate the cold hard stone beneath it. This is the hope that continued as I curled around myself and vowed to not die of exposure in this damp and drafty cave.

I have heard that those who are very near freezing to death no longer feel the cold, and instead experience an unearthly heat around them as their bodies surrender to the elements. When I awoke sometime later, I felt I must be experiencing this sensation, for I felt as warm and content as I might in a heated bath. I opened my eyes and was shocked to see that the cave now glowed red and orange as a flame. Gasping, I realized that the Black Dragon must be nearby. With every intention of returning to my stance of grace and decorum I tried to stand, but after hours of being bound at the ankle, my feet were no longer able to hold my weight, and I fell back onto the hard cave floor.

This simply would not do. If the dragon has set this cave aglow, there must be a fire somewhere within. I would crawl there and burn off my ropes, then I would be able to stand again to greet my scaly host. Moving first by my wrists and then by my knees, I followed the heat of the cave to its source. There, at the center of the cave, blazed an open bonfire, the heat of which might have singed my hair if I were to come too close. Certainly it would do me no good to roast off my foot in order to loosen my binding. Looking around this part of the cave, I noticed an alcove to one side, all lined with black and pink satin pillows. This must be the chamber where the dragon slept. If nothing else, I could bury myself in the pillows and hide my nakedness for awhile.

When next I awoke, I found myself luxuriating in a warm chamber, surrounded by soft satin pillows. An extremely pleasant way to awaken, and I wiggled my toes with happiness. My toes? My feet? I was able to move them freely. Somehow the knot must have come undone while I slept. And my hands? Unfortunately, those were still bound, though now they were pulled apart from each other and each wrist was held in place with a silken knot. The black dragon has been here while I slept, and he has tied me to his bed so I will not escape. I fear it can only be so long before his ravenous appetite will force him to stop toying with me…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, so, what happens next?" my lover asks, his interest piqued.

"What happens next is up to you, Black Dragon!" I reply, holding my spine straight and my head high as I offer him the silk ties from my bag.

Raising his eyebrows, he grinned, "This Princess is a tart one indeed! Prepare to be devoured, fair maiden!"


End file.
